


Elf, there’s more Hugo wank. WHY IS THERE MORE HUGO WANK

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Series: AO3's Hugo Award [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hugo Awards, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: The WSFS has finally taken a stand on “who won the 2019 award for Best Related Work,” and that someone is… no human being.
Series: AO3's Hugo Award [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Elf, there’s more Hugo wank. WHY IS THERE MORE HUGO WANK

**[ryuutchi](https://ryuutchi.tumblr.com/)** asked:

>   
>    
>  Elf, there’s more Hugo wank. WHY IS THERE MORE HUGO WANK  
> 

Aww, how… desperate of them. 

The WSFS has [finally taken a stand](http://www.thehugoawards.org/2019/12/2019-hugo-awards-clarification/) on “who won the 2019 award for Best Related Work,” and that someone is… no human being.

And they think, what, this is going to reduce the drama? Because that unofficial stance is exactly what set off all the arguments last time. 

The sensible thing would’ve been, “the award goes to the Board of Directors of the OTW at the time the award was granted.” Which is kind of a stupid claim, for reasons I’m sure we’ll be seeing in detail across several blogs, but is a viable answer for “which human beings are responsible for this Hugo-worthy work?”

> the only officially recognized 2019 Hugo Award Winner for Best Related Work is Archive Of Our Own, a project of the Organization for Transformative Works. No natural persons can claim to be a Hugo Award Winner, Finalist, or Nominee for this award on behalf of AO3.

Dude. Duuuuuuudes. Dude. “The Organization for Transformative Works” is made of PEOPLE. So’s AO3. 

I get it. I mean, WSFS committee heads have got to be jealous at all the attention [MsScribe](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Msscribe) gets, even all these years later, so they said, “What can we do to cement ourselves in the history of fandom wank? I know – we’ll tell all the squeeing fangirls that, despite all their work that went into the Hugo-winning website, this time the award doesn’t go to any human beings. The award isn’t for the efforts of the authors or editors or coders or business managers; it’s for… the site… which just kinda… happened.” 

[hugo awards](https://elfwreck.tumblr.com/tagged/hugo-awards), [ao3](https://elfwreck.tumblr.com/tagged/ao3), [fandom](https://elfwreck.tumblr.com/tagged/fandom), [fandom wank](https://elfwreck.tumblr.com/tagged/fandom-wank), [ryuutchi](https://elfwreck.tumblr.com/tagged/ryuutchi)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <https://elfwreck.tumblr.com/post/189757020249/elf-theres-more-hugo-wank-why-is-there-more>.


End file.
